This invention relates generally to the installation of roofing materials and more specifically to an apparatus aiding the installation on a flat roof of a single-ply roofing membrane. Exemplary of such single-ply roofing membranes is that manufactured under the tradename Trocal by Dynamit Nobel of America, Inc. The Trocal roofing membrane comprises a vinyl material that is supplied in rolls of specified width that are unrolled on the roof underlayment material and seamed through the use of conventional chemical welding solvents to form a homogenous skin. The roof skin may then be covered with 1/2" to 11/2" stone ballast. Manufacturer of single-ply roofing membranes also supply metal gravel stops and various drain and vent pipe flashing that are clad with the same vinyl material as that of the roofing membrane itself. Thereby, the roofing membrane can be welded to the gravel stop that forms the perimeter of the roof and the flashing associated with the various drain and vent pipes protruding from the roof to assure a completely waterproofed roof structure. In order to weld the roofing membrane to the clad gravel stop around the perimeter of the roof in accordance with the known technique, the roofer must carry with him a can of welding solvent, a brush, and a sand bag. Solvent is manually applied between the roofing membrane and the clad gravel stop by brushing. In order to achieve a somewhat uniform application of the solvent the roofer must rub his hand over the brush as he pulls the brush between the roofing membrane and the clad gravel stop, resulting in the undesirable coating of the roofer's hand with solvent. This procedure also results in soil contamination of the can of solvent, which must then be prematurely discarded in favor of a fresh, uncontaminated can of solvent. The sand bag is employed to apply pressure over the weld between the roofing membrane and the clad gravel stop, and is moved along the weld following application of solvent by the roofer. Oftentimes, the sand bag does not apply sufficient or uniform pressure to the weld, thus leaving voids in the weld which must then be reworked to avoid potential water leakage. Any such rework is very time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, any spillage onto the roofing membrane from an open can of welding solvent requires that the affected area of the membrane be replaced, another time consuming and expensive operation.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a roofing edge seaming apparatus that is portable and that applies welding solvent to the seam to be welded, and that exerts an even pressure on the seam following application of welding solvent.
This and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention by providing a frame member, beneath which is mounted a skid plate, and above which is mounted a welding solvent reservoir. A brush is provided at the forward end of the frame for receiving solvent from the reservoir and applying it between two members to be welded. A handle is provided midway along the frame by which the operator urges the apparatus along the seam. A weighted roller is mounted at the trailing end of the frame for applying uniform pressure on the seam following application of welding solvent thereto.